There have been a number of attempts in recent years to provide trash incineration processes which do not cause pollution of the atmosphere and which allow for recovery of certain constituents inherent in the make-up of the trash itself. In the burning of trash, steps have previously been taken to assure that the effluent from the incineration region is thoroughly sprayed or driven through electrostatic preciprotators to prevent solid particles to pass out of the stack and into the atmosphere so as to avoid polluting the same. Also, such prior attempts have succeeded to some extent in separating out a number of different chemical elements, such as certain metals so that the metals can be collected in bulk and returned to a foundry or mill for recycling purposes. While such prior attempts have resulted in a partial recovery of the constituents completely contained in the trash, they have not resulted in substantially completely retrieving from the trash all or substantially all of the constituents thereof including metals and chemical elements, in a manner to assure a non-polluting effluent directed into the atmosphere after separation of such constituents from the effluent. As a result, the prior incineration techniques are inefficient and give rise to some pollution of the atmosphere notwithstanding the attempts to minimize such pollution and to retrieve certain constituents derived from the make-up of the trash itself.
Currently, many Governmental agencies and Municipalities are enacting legislation directed to the elimination of atmospheric pollution and the prevention of depositing trash in uninhabited land areas, such as swamps, bay marshes and the like. Moreover, such legislation requires or attempts to require deadlines on the part of cities to find adequate means of disposing of the trash collected daily from residential and commercial properties. All of the foregoing activities have made it mandatory that some means of disposing of trash quickly and easily in a non-polluting manner be found and established in operation as soon as possible.